Out for the Count
by Baka53
Summary: ZoSan nakama friendship. This is my first fanfiction. Comment and tell me if you think it's alright. WARNING: Swearing and violence, if you do not like it, do not read it.


Zoro felt the cold metal blade press up against his neck. He dared not to move his top half as he would either suffocate or bleed to death if his throat was cut. He grabbed for his Katana, well at least one of them from his right side. It was enough of a warning as the other man stepped back.

Zoro could feel a slightly warm trail of blood run down his neck. He would have to worry about that later. He grabbed his katana up with Wadou in his mouth.

He started to lash forward at his opponent who was wildly swinging his cutlass at Zoro. Zoro avoided or blocked most of the attacks. A few scrapes made it through his defences but they were only minor injuries to his arms and legs.

Zoro kept pushing forward each time receiving a new injury. Zoro was slowing slightly and his opponent noticed Zoro's slight change of speed. His opponent was now defending as Zoro attacked with precision.

As Zoro swung his blade around to clobber his opponent, he swung wide and created an opening for the opponent to attack. The opponent thrusted his cutlass into Zoro's side. He felt the blood drip down his side as the cutlass was violently removed from the wound.

Zoro had started to feel a little dizzy with the amount of blood he'd lost. Most of his wounds were fairly persistently bleeding, only a few had actually stopped. The worst being the newest torso injury.

Though feeling light-headed, Zoro made another lunge forward but struggled to keep his footing and fell backwards. Zoro had become the one defending instead of attacking now. He felt himself being pressed into a corner and desperately tried to fight back.

Before he realised it he had yelled out for his crewmates to come and save him(Which never happens). Zoro was thrown against the wall behind them, hitting the back of his head. Everything went black and his hearing became muffled. A patch of red appeared on the back of his head where it had slammed it into the brick wall. The last thing he heard before fully blacking out was Sanji yelling out "Mutton Shot"

Zoro awoke and sat upright jarringly quick. He flinched at the pain in his abdomen and head. He rubbed his head only to notice it wrapped in bandages. His vision still a little blurry, he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. When his eyesight became clear he noticed he was on the bed in the infirmary of the Sunny.

He glanced over and Chopper was standing next to the bed with a sad look on his face. Chopper started off slowly to make sure Zoro got it " Zoro, you must not exert yourself to the point of blacking out again"  
>"But..." Before Zoro could finish his argument the doctor simply put up a hoof to silence the swordsman.<br>"I don't care for your excuses not anymore. If Sanji hadn't intervened when he did you would probably be dragged away for your bounty."  
>Zoro looked glum and proceeded to say sorry for his actions.<p>

Zoro asked Chopper if he could speak to Sanji  
>The reindeer was quite taken aback but went to go get the cook anyway<br>Sanji entered the room and Chopper left saying he needed to go check on something(though probably just saying it to leave the two alone)

Zoro could not look Sanji in the eyes at first but when he did turn around to face the chef their eyes instantly met and they both looked away.  
>Zoro muttered quietly under his breath "Thanks, you know, for saving my hide"<br>"I figured you needed help, you wouldn't have yelled for us otherwise" the cook replied quickly and with an annoyed tone "Is that all you wanted because I have to go back to getting dinner preparations completed."  
>"Yes, that's all, just, thanks"<p>

"You're welcome, but don't expect me to come next time you're in trouble, Stupid Marimo"  
>"Yeah, same goes for you, Curly brow"<br>"I should just leave you to die next time, Shitty swordsman!"  
>I wouldn't even consider saving you, Shitty love cook!"<br>Their arguments grew considerably louder until Zoro flinched in pain at both his throbbing head and his burning torso wound.  
>The cooks expression became serious rather quickly and he called chopper back in, he swiftly left once Chopper entered.<br>Sanji returned to the kitchen and heard a loud shout as Chopper found his wounded patient worse than when he had knew there were going to be words.


End file.
